


Half-Past Midnight

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's tired of waiting for Rodney. He decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Mcsmooch entry

"It's late, McKay."

The dim silence of the lab had been so complete that the quiet words sounded like a clarion call, shock sending adrenaline spiking through Rodney's veins until his fingers chattered across his keyboard. Aggravated by the disturbance, he swung around on his stool and glared at the intruder, recognition doing little to moderate his anger. "How very imprecise of you, Colonel. For future reference, if I find myself in need of the _accurate_ time and temperature, all I have to do is look at the bottom right-hand corner of my screen."

Straightening up from his casual lean against the doorjamb, John flashed a cocky grin at Rodney, obviously pleased that his bid for attention had succeeded, albeit less than politely. "I was just attempting to point out that all good scientists should be tucked away in their beds, dreaming of the Nobel prize-winning discoveries they'll make because they've gotten enough rest after hiking cross-country five miles...there and back again." He advanced into the room as he spoke, his stride loose and easy despite his own evident fatigue after the day's mission.

Rodney shook his head in disgust and turned his back on John, his fingers quickly picking up where he'd left off. "That's all well and good, but I haven't finished my report on the artifact we found on MX-7654, including my recommendations on what we should offer the Harkon council in exchange for it. Despite their continued refusal to allow us to use the jumpers or any of our scanning technology past the gate, I definitely received the impression..." Rodney's voice died away as the heat of John's body seeped through the thin layers of lab coat and t-shirt, soothing the ache of back muscles slouched for too many hours on a backless stool. A strident beep protesting the continuous depression of the space bar roused him enough to attempt to pick up his discarded thread. "...the impression that...uh...they would consider...."

Ignoring Rodney's babble, which was rapidly approaching incoherency, John bent slightly and pressed forward, sliding his hands downward along Rodney's arms until he was able to capture his sturdy wrists in a circlet of finger and thumb. His temple came to rest alongside Rodney's and his breath deflected back from the dimple of sensitive skin beneath Rodney's ear, his lips hovering a mere hairsbreadth away from taste. Rodney offered no further resistance when John folded their arms inward to cross Rodney's chest. Without even a token struggle, he simply melted backwards into John's strong, welcoming embrace.

"I'm tired, Rodney. I want to go to bed."

John's soft whisper tickled enough that Rodney twisted his head away before tipping it back until the teasing lips could slide across the stipple of five o'clock shadow aged at least another ten hours. Another inch and they shared breath, John supporting the arch of Rodney's back as he sought more pressure, deeper sensation. A hiss interrupted the kiss as Rodney's much-abused back spasmed, and he reluctantly pulled away from John to try to relieve the strain.

"Why don't you shut down so we can take this someplace more comfortable?" John's actions suited his words, as he released Rodney's wrists so that the laptop could be powered down politely. He stayed close by, as if to ensure Rodney wouldn't be dragged back under by the demands of projects languishing due to the lack of time and resources. After the laptop was tucked away in the locked cabinet under the lab table, he offered Rodney a hand up from the stool and a sympathetic wince at the groan that slipped through Rodney's firmly compressed lips.

"If you'd gone to bed by yourself, I wouldn't be in as much pain," Rodney grumbled, hobbling toward the open door.

John caught up with him and rested his forearm across Rodney's lower back for warmth and support. "If I'd gone to bed by myself, you wouldn't be getting a massage." He leaned to brush a kiss across Rodney's temple, and Rodney stopped limping long enough to offer his mouth instead.

The kiss was dry and soft, just a taste, and Rodney pulled back with a frown. "There's a flaw in that purported piece of logic, but I'm too damned tired to try and parse it out."

Sighing, John nudged him in the direction of their quarters. "Six hours, Rodney. That's all I'm asking for. Six hours."

Leaning more heavily against John with every shambling step, Rodney muttered, "For a massage, I'll give you seven."

John chuckled as the door to their quarters swooshed open and they stumbled inside. "You've got a deal."


End file.
